ADIDAS
by karin150301
Summary: -All Days I Dream About With you. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al darse cuenta que en esas tres semanas no había podido dejar de pensar en él.


**A.D.I.D.A.S**

El sonido de los tacones inundaba el pasillo mientras la esbelta figura de una mujer era visible. Cabello corto y castaño, ojos marrones, una escultural figura muy notoria bajo aquella falda negra y blusa blanca, toda una hermosura que se guiaba con elegancia y seducción.

-¡Yo, Haru! -saludó un alegre Yamamoto al cruzarse con ella en el pasillo.

Una sonrisa fue lo que recibió por parte de la chica –Yamamoto-kun, tan madrugador como siempre. –El chico se encontraba vistiendo el caro traje negro, camisa azul y corbata a juego con el traje, estaba segura de que sí las admiradoras que tuvo en la secundaria lo vieran ahora morirían de una hemorragia nasal, aunque bueno no era el único que dejaría en tal estado a sus admiradoras.  
El pelinegro dejó escapar una risa jovial. –Te noto más feliz que de costumbre.

–¡Hahi! –sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, ¿Realmente tan notoria era su felicidad? No pudo sentirse más avergonzada al recordar el motivo de ello.

–Gokudera llega hoy ¿No? –preguntó divertido ante la reacción de la chica.  
Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa –Lo he extrañado –admitió sencillamente. –Venga, pronto lo verás –le animó el moreno antes de revolver sus cabellos castaños –Tsuna está esperandonos para el desayuno.

–¡Sí! –contestó con animos.

Mientras veía a todos desayunar, conversando animadamente, riendo de todo, no pudo evitar recordar los años en que se conocieron. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al momento en que su mirada se desviaba a Tsuna-san. La eterna enamorada del Vongola decimo, ese deseo había marcado el comienzo de todo, ¿quién diría que la relación con su actual novio había comenzado con algo tan banal como aquello?

–Hayato llegará durante la tarde –mencionó Bianchi antes de mirar a la castaña y ofrecerle una sonrisa –¿Estás ansiosa?

Asintió metiéndose el cubierto en la boca dejando que el sonrojo en sus mejillas deje saber cuán emocionada estaba.

–Aun no puedo creer que ustedes terminarán juntos –admitió el cielo de la vongola. –Es decir, peleaban todo el tiempo y… ¡Auch! –se quejó al recibir un golpe por parte de Ribone. –¿A qué ha venido eso? –cuestionó sin entender las acciones del Hitman.

–Dame Tsuna, aún te falta mucho para ser un gran jefe de la mafia –fue lo único que contestó bebiendo un poco de su café.Todos soltaron una risa.

Eso era lo que los mantenía relajados, esos pequeños momentos que les recordaba su juventud y el tiempo en que todo parecía más fácil.

–Tengo que retirarme –se excusó una vez que terminó su desayuno.

Al llegar a su habitación instintivamente buscó con la mirada el cuadro que posaba en su mesa de noche, ahí, descansando dentro estaba una foto, una muy reciente, pero que de igual forma le hacía sentir una especie de hormigueo en el estómago con el simple hecho de posar la vista en ella.

En ella estaba toda la familia, Kyoko y Tsuna al centro de todos, a su izquierda se encontraban Yamamoto, Chrome-chan, Onii-chan, Hana-chan, a su derecha, como era de esperarse, estaba Hayato, Lambo-chan, Hibari, I-pin, Bianchi y Futta, la pregunta ahora era ¿Porque esa foto le era tan especial? Y la respuesta era muy sencilla, a lado de Kyoko, frente a Hayato, estaba ella, con una gran sonrisa, y el brazo del peliplata rodeando su cintura en un abrazo posesivo.

Podía parecer patético pero para ella ese simple gesto le hacía latir el corazón como una adolescente.

Gokudera Hayato no era un hombre de carácter fácil, en esos más de siete años que llevaba de conocerlo había aprendido bastante bien de las maneras y mañas del guardián, había aprendido a interpretar esas pequeñas señales que él dejaba y que solo con mirada minuciosa podrías percibir, como por ejemplo esa forma de encubrir las palabras que demostraban afecto tras "indiferencia" y un tono mordaz y/o lleno de molestia, o la mirada que le lanzaba cuando quería pasar un tiempo a solas con ella, o la extraña costumbre que tenía de acariciar su cabello y mejillas, principalmente sus muy marcados holluelos, cuando la creía dormida entre sus brazos, o la mueca llena de seriedad que mantenía cuando lo único que quería era un abrazo sincero de su parte, si, Miura Haru era un experta en cuanto se trataba de leer al voluble guardián de la Tormenta.

Tumbandose en la cama continuó con su tren de pensamientos que tenían como único destino al medio italiano de ojos verdes.

Desvío la mirada hacia el calendario junto a la foto. Después de tres semanas de ausencia él regresaría de esa importante misión en Venecia, pronto podría volver a abrazarlo e inundar sus pulmones con aquel aroma tan distintivo: pólvora, tabaco y colonia, vaya que lo extrañaba.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al darse cuenta que en esas tres semanas no había podido dejar de pensar en él, en sus posesivos abrazos, sus altaneras pero extrañamente románticas palabras, sus demandantes besos, y porqué no admitirlo, en su salvaje, rozando en lo bestial, forma de poseerla, de exigir su atención importando le muy poco el lugar y las circunstancias.

Agitó levemente la cabeza, no debía estar pensando en eso, al menos no aún, ya tendría tiempo, cuando el sol se ocultase y todos fueran a descansar, de mostrarle al chico las muchas formas que había encontrado de mantenerlo entretenido, aunque estaba segura el maldito italiano no perdería tiempo para recordarle "quien llevaba el control ahí" y claramente llevarla a la locura con las miles de cosas que él sabía hacer y que la hacían gritar de placer.

Un par de golpes en la puerta le hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento. –¿Señorita Haru? –llamó una de las mucamas.

–Adelante –concedió el paso mientras se erguía sobre la cama.

–La señorita Kyoko y la señorita Bianchi le esperan en la cocina –informó.  
–Gracias.

–Con su permiso señorita –la joven salió de su habitación y la chica no tardó en ponerse de pie y dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraba su amiga y su casi cuñada.

Cuando llegó a la cocina encontró a ambas chicas platicando con jovialidad, riendo de alguna minimes sin sentido y con varios recipientes e ingredientes esparcidos en la mesa central.

–Haru, me alegro de que no hayas tardado –fue el recibimiento de la Hitman de los venenos –decidimos preparar algo por la llegada de Hayato –explicó al notar la confundida expresión de la chica.

–Pensamos que Gokudera-kun se sentiría muy feliz si le preparadas algo –añadió la dulce Kyoko.  
Analizando la cantidad de ingredientes una mueca indescifrable se instaló en su rostro.

–Haré un pastel –declaró después de un momento de silencio.

El tiempo transcurrió de forma relativamente corta, concentrándose en la perfección de la tarta, en su dulce sabor y en el hermoso decorado.

Cuando al fin pudo admirar su obra terminada se fijó en la hora que marcaba el reloj en la pared de la cocina, 5:35, Hayato llegaría en menos de media hora, cortando un pequeño trozo y sirviendo delicadamente en un plato subió las escaleras, no sin antes sugerirles a Kyoko y Bianchi llevarles el resto a los chicos.

Una vez en su habitación acomodo la porción de pastel y corrió a darse una ducha, con una sonrisa imperturbable comenzó con aquel ritual de arreglo.

Escogiendo su vestido más sensual y discreto en color rosa, tacones altos y el cabello atado en un moño alto, su maquillaje era discreto pero seductor, resaltando sus labios rosas.  
Miro la hora en el reloj, 6:10. –Hayato debía haber llegado –murmuró para sí.

…

Despertó al escuchar el girar del pomo de la puerta, seguido de los pesadas pisadas y la fricción de la ropa al ser retirada, frunció el entrecejo no recordando el momento en el que se había quedado dormida.

Sintió el frío aliento de alguien golpear su rostro –Haru –le llamaron en un murmuro.

Su cerebro intentó procesar aquella voz para reconocer al dueño de la misma, pero por más que lo intentaba sus neuronas no podían hacer sinapsis, un par de golpecitos en las mejillas que le obligaban a dejar su inconsciencia se hicieron presentes, más con un leve movimiento pudo continuar con su ensoñación, sintió al visitante erigirse, tal vez se iría de allí y esperaría a mañana para hablar con ella.

–Haru –la llamo esta vez sin susurrar –despierta de una vez mujer estúpida. –¡Maldición! Tonta había sido al creer que la dejaría en paz, vaya que olvidó que se trataba de él terco de Hayato.

¿Hayato?

¡Hayato!

Abrió los ojos más antes de que su cerebro pudiera siquiera procesarlo sus labios fueron devorados con vehemencia.

Quiso corresponder el contacto, pero el shock inicial la dejó fuera de combate, ¡Mierda! había estado anhelando ese simple contacto por semanas y ahora que lo tenía ahí, tan alcanzable, sus labios simplemente no le respondían. Una mordida y la invasión de su boca la hizo reaccionar, cerró los ojos, hundió una mano en su cabellera plata y llevó la otra a comenzar una tortuosa sesión de caricias por la espalda del chico.

–Te odio –murmuró ella mientras él tomaba una mejor posición sobre su menudo cuerpo.

–No seas estúpida, me amas –contestó en el mismo tono más lleno de diversión mientras recargaba su frente en la ajena.

–Te prepare un pastel –murmuró la chica acariciando los cabellos plata del guardián mientras el besaba su terso cuello.

–Estúpida mujer –susurró.

–¡Haru no es…! – un movimiento, que ella pudo describir como placentero, le impidió continuar al mismo tiempo que le hizo saber de los planes del medio italiano.

…

–¡Ah…! –el grito de placer fue sofocado en los labios del chico mientras continuaba con ese martirio de placer.

–Eres muy escandalosa–murmuró torturando el blanquecino cuello.

–Hayato… No seas tan malo con Haru –imploró ella.

Sus piernas se afianzaron a la cadera del chico mientras arañaba la espalda del chico –Joder, me calienta que hables así –reveló el italiano.

–¿Hayato–kun… t-tiene un fetiche? –se burló la chica con voz llena de inocencia y picardía antes de sentir los colmillos del chico encajarse en su delicada piel.

–Atente a las consecuencias de provocarme, estúpida mujer –sus lenguas se enredaron en un beso que prometía que lo mejor solo estaba por venir.

 _I got my eyes on you_  
 _You're everything that I see_  
 _I want your hot love and emotion endlessly_

–¿Que mier…? –las orbes esmeralda del chico viajaron hasta el causante de aquella peculiar música encontrando sobre la mesa de noche el celular de la castaña.

–Espera, voy a contestar –haciendo amago de extender el brazo hacia el aparato la chica sólo consiguió que su extremidad fuera apresada a un lado de su cabeza mientras el guardián arremetía con mayor pasión.

–Eres estúpida si crees que dejaré que alguien me arruine esto –susurró el chico acallando las más que probables quejas de la mujer con un beso que la dejó sin aliento

 _I can't get over you_  
 _You left your mark on me_  
 _I want your hot love and emotion endlessly*_

Aún cuando aquello podía ser una emergencia Haru solo pudo pensar una cosa: al diablo con todo.

Ella tendría todo de ese chico guapo esa noche. Disfrutaría de las delicias que solo él sabía hacer, de ese algo en sus besos que era tan bueno que le hacía adicta, ya mañana pediría perdón a que fuese que había marcado a su teléfono, pero en ese momento, ¡mierda! Sería pecado no gozar el buen trabajo que hacía, de esa forma de convertir esas pequeñas oleadas de placer en un maldito tsunami, no por nada del chico era una tormenta, dentro y fuera del campo de batalla.

…

Dió un largo suspiro una vez que siento su respiración era más regular, miro el móvil descansando junto a su cama y después negó para pronto acurrucarse en el pecho del hombre a su lado.

Lo vio estirar la mano hasta el cajón del buró y sacar una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor rojo.

–Hayato –le llamó recibiendo en respuesta que la ceja albina se arqueada invitando a proseguir –no fumes en la cama –riñó sin mover ningún músculo –si no dejas de fumar te dejare –murmuró.

–Tsk –fue su única exclamación antes de dejar los tabacos sobre la mesa y sonriendo de lado –morirás sin mi, estúpida mujer –se jactó.

–No –sonrió ella –tu moriría sin mí, hay muchos mafiosos detrás de tu escultural novia por si no lo has notado Go-ku-de-ra-kun –saboreó la cara llena de molestia del chico ante sus palabras.

Tal y como ella esperaba más pronto que tarde su cuerpo se hallaba acorralado debajo del italiano.

–Mas les vale alejarse de ti –murmuró muy cerca de su oído –o de lo contrario necesitarán un hospital urgente –iba a replicar las amenazas de su novio cuando un mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja le hizo estremecerse –y en cuanto a ti, estúpida mujer, te haré recordar quién es el único que podrá tocarte.

Cualquiera podría decir que Gokudera Hayato era un ególatra de primera, pero mierda, quién dijese tales blasfemias era porque no conocía a la bestia en la que se convertía él guardián cuando de hacerle el amor a Haru se trataba.

 _–All Days I Dream About.._  
 _–Shhh_  
 _–...with you_

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.-Tenía esta historia guardada desde hace mucho, pero no la había revisado para la publicación, pero al fin, espero les guste. Por sí no entendieron el título de la historia estaba basada en la canción del mismo nombre de Little mix, y es un acrónimo "All Days I Dream About…", y aquí también la traducción de la canción que suena en el celular de Haru, creo que queda bien para el momento.

 _Tengo mis ojos en ti_  
 _Tú eres todo lo que veo_  
 _Quiero tu amor caliente y la emoción sin fin_

 _No puedo superarlo_  
 _Dejaste tu marca en mi_  
 _Quiero tu amor caliente y la emoción sin fin *_

2.-Agradezco a quienes leen y un poquito más a quienes dejan review.

3.- Personajes de Akira Amano, historia mía, canciones de Little mix (A.D.I.D.A.S) y Drake (Hold On, We're Going Home) sin mas me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
